


Take A Chance On Love

by AnimationImagination



Category: Avengers
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Brutasha - Freeform, F/M, Hulk and Widow, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationImagination/pseuds/AnimationImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's been hiding a few things from her lover she knows he can't handle. But when he finds out, will it throw a wrench in their newly established relationship? Is Natasha being overly casual about a potentially life-threatening situation? *One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance On Love

She had plenty of opportunities to just turn around, and walk the other way. Did she have to stay there? With him? Bruce runs his fingers across his forehead sitting up against the wall with his knees pulled in. His mind was racing trying to figure out why someone so perfect would choose company with a 'mutant'. He smiles her way, "Natasha, why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I care? We're a team Bruce, we work together. I want to know what you want, what would make you comfortable so that you don't run off and hide on me, well, us again." She widens her stare resting her chin on her arm.

It was a complicated question, legitimate, but complicated. He sighs heavily pounding his head into the wall behind him. He clasps on his hands wringing at his fingers as he struggles to isolate an answer. He feels warm sensations running through his body; from her? _Possibly._ It happened every time she'd look his way, touch his cheek, or wrap her arms around him. He looks back down at his fingers, twirling his tongue over the corner of his mouth as he bites nervously at his cheek. She's patient, but he knows she won't wait forever before she gives him a multiple choice.

He exhales before brushing the tops of his knees drawn in close, "It's hard to explain."

Natasha crosses her arms, "I'm listening." She pulls her own knees in, wrapping her hands around her bare ankles. She'd never give up easily, especially when it involved someone she loved that much. Her short red hair reacts to her light movement. Her bright lips stay on a soft line curving upwards in her smirk. She genuinely compassionate around him and confident in everything she says and does. No matter what, she knows he's always got her back. To have touched Natasha Romanov that deeply, was worthy enough to be considered an accomplishment.

He tugs at his fingers, glancing over at her with his turned head, "Well, a clean lab would be nice."

She smiles, "What else."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Warm tea."

With every word, she slides a little closer urging him further, "Hm mm, what else."

Bruce has already caught onto her tactic and excuse to get closer, the same way she always does. They both know she can never come out and grab at him or jump onto his lap due to his 'condition', but by slowly working her way towards his body, she knows that by the time they collide, he'll be ready for some sort of embrace or reassurance of her love.

He smirks becoming slightly more vague, "A roof over my head is nice."

Natasha persists, "What else." She she presses her arms down to tug the bottom of her shirt. Her mini-skirt shimmies slightly upwards exposing her upper thigh. The assassin doesn't think twice about it, after all he's already seen her in many different ways.

He pauses looked down at her exposed skin, interrupting their previous conversation. She narrows her focus confused by his reaction, "They're just bruises."

He keeps his focus down towards them, concerned he's never noticed that many before, "They look new."

She brushes it off, "They don't hurt."

He freezes, he knows what they're from. He buries his head into his arms. She panics coming to her knees holding her hands over his arms, "Bruce, no, don't do this to yourself."

He throws his head back exposing the tears, "Look at them! And we never even got _that_ far!"

She sighs, "Bruce, it's okay. You don't hurt me!"

Banner let's her talk, eyes shifting towards her high-necked top. He shuts his eyes in a panic. He's afraid of the answer, but he needs to know. If cuddling and kissing makes him lose control, he knows it's got to stop, and God forbid, can't go any further.

"Natasha let me see your neck."

She freezes. Romanov knows what he's worried for. She shakes her head, "Listen to me."

"Natasha, please. I have to know."

She breathes heavy lifting her small high-necked top. She hated to do it, and she had no idea how she was going to talk him out of feeling guilty.

He covered his mouth, seeing the 'love-bites', sores, cuts, bruises, and the like. He knew very well which ones had to be from him. He leans forward in a panic running his finger over the bruise on her neck. She grabs his hand, "Don't do this to yourself. They don't hurt Bruce."

He breathes quickly, his heart rate picks up as he wrinkles his face in disgust with himself, "I hurt you. How can you climb on me every night and never share this with me?! How come you never push me away or tell me to let you go?!"

"Bruce, just calm down, please! I knew you'd get the wrong idea."

His eyes fill as he touches her cheek tenderly, "Natasha! You need to stay away from me! If there's anything I can do to ease your pain-"

She holds his hand, "Yes! You can help by staying here with me!"

He pauses unable to respond. They'd been together for 2 months now, an uneasy road just to get to that point. Natasha needed his tender company, and she knew he needed companionship and love, real love.

He gently holds her chin, "Natasha please!"

She clenches her teeth, heart pounding like nothing she's ever felt before. _How could he hate himself that much?_ Natasha presses his upper body backwards, gently thrusting him onto the carpet. He recovers quickly from the shock in her manuever only for his waist to be rapidly straddled by her hips. Bruce lightly grabs her wrists, unable to finish saying her name before her lips are pressed onto his, loaded with all the passion she could possible give.

He releases his firm grip on her wrists, groaning at his inability to stop her 'attack'. He loves her, and she loves him. But to stay like this, to stay in this relationship meant taking a huge risk.

He mumbles uncomfortable with what's happening to his heart and under her hips. Bruce can feel her grinding him as she whispers for the first time, "I love you."

He holds her waist, "Natasha! I can't stay because I love you! I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She leans in, brushing her finger on his lips, "Bruce, look at me. I wouldn't have let you stay if I wasn't already aware of the chance I was taking. I want to be with you."

He mumbles, "But I don't know what will happen-"

"-I'm ready for anything. I really don't want to give up yet Bruce. I need you, and I know that you need some sort of love in your life."

He shuts his eyes, _she really had no idea_. His eyes slowly reopen, kissing her in reply.

She stacks her forearms on his chest as she continues to whisper, "And no more of this 'I might hurt you'. I happen to like your little love-bites."

He lightly taps her lips, "Only, if you promise, promise me Natasha, that if, when, I grab you and bite you too hard, you convince me to stop. I don't care if that includes kicking me, punching me, I don't care,' he sighs not fully comfortable with staying, 'Deal?"

She smiles kissing him back, "Deal,' she pulls away slowly, 'Is there anything else you want?"

He smirks, "Your kisses."

Natasha chuckles leaning in to kiss him, yet again. "What else?"

He looks back down towards her neck, smile disappearing, "Natasha."

"Yes my dear?" She tilts her head, fluttering her thick lashes.

"Can I pure medicine on those bruises for you? It'll make them heal quicker."

She smiles, "Yes, after I finish admiring you."

He just smiled, whether or not it was real, he didn't care. There really wasn't anything that he wanted more then to just hold her forever, just like this, without worrying about hurting her. Without those bruises, and without his heart rate practically exploding, this came pretty close to being completely perfect.


End file.
